


Late Night Fun

by kagszzy



Series: Riverdale's Golden Girl: In All Colors [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom Betty, Dom Veronica, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, Prompt Fill, Pussy grinding, Restraints, Role Reversal, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Betty, Sub Veronica, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: B and V decide to have some fun during their sleepover, but they can't disturb the sleeping parents. So they get creative in keeping each other quiet.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Series: Riverdale's Golden Girl: In All Colors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608307
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Late Night Fun

**Author's Note:**

> prompt- Betty and Veronica bind, gag and spank each other in their bra and panties during one of their sleepovers/Any Kink.
> 
> Sorry it took so long, had I known this prompt was posted on LJ with a pic attached, (and a slightly diff description) I would have had their sleepover go differently 😅 nonetheless, I hope the prompter likes it!

“Ok now, B, try not to make too much noise.” Veronica smirks as she pushes the dildo into Betty’s mouth, making the blonde moan around the silicone shaft. Her wrists are tied together and holstered up above her head and her legs, spread wide open. Betty’s lavender colored panties grow dark from her arousal, and her matching laced bra heaves with panting breaths as she squirms on the bed. 

Veronica moves over her, straddling Betty’s waist. Her black panties dripping as well, and cupping her own lace covered breasts. Groaning as she squeezes her tit and fucks Betty’s mouth with the dildo faster. Betty’s eyes flutter, hips canting upwards, trying to get the raven-haired girl to fuck her _there_ with the toy, instead. Veronica moves her hand from her own breast to play with Betty’s, earning a choked, wanton moan. Betty pushes her chest out, hoping to entice Veronica to grope her some more. 

Veronica shoves the rubber cock all the way down her throat. The flat end sticks out from Betty’s plump pink mouth, as drool escapes from the corners, trickling down just as her pussy’s juices trickle from her folds and onto the sheets. With a satisfied smirk, Veronica cups both of Betty’s lacey covered breasts. “Remember now, keep quiet.” 

Betty groans as Veronica squeezes and licks the swell of her breasts. Taking mouthfuls of the plump flesh and sucking hard, leaving wet, red bruises all over her skin and spit all over Betty’s bra. She pants and pulls against her restraints, whining and growing wetter. Veronica’s mouth hovers over her lace covered nipple and bites down. The jolt of pain rushes to Betty’s clit and her choked moan echoes in the room. Veronica comes up and looks towards her bedroom door. Although her parents’ are heavy sleepers and their room is on the other side of the apartment, she waits a moment to listen for any movement.

Veronica turns back to Betty, shaking her head and sucking her teeth. “Bad girl, you could have woken someone up.” She moves off of Betty and turns her over, the dildo still stuffed into her mouth. Betty whimpers and squirms, trying to find relief from her aching clit. She squeaks through the toy, when a sharp hit comes down on her ass. Veronica climbs back over her, dripping her slick onto the small of her back. 

“Now, _be quiet._ ” Veronica’s hand lifts up and smacks down quick on Betty’s cheek. The blonde moans around the toy, turning her head and resting it into the plush pillows, wiggling her hips, silently asking for more and Veronica giggles before raising her hand and smacking the other side. The flesh ripples and looks so _pretty_ turning pink, matching along nicely with Betty’s lavender panties. Veronica smacks her again, gripping Betty’s ass and molding it in her hands. The lace and her flesh feel so soft. Veronica moves the soaked panties to the side and Betty’s exposed cunt spills with arousal. Her hand comes up and swiftly hits her pussy. Betty moans and sways her hips, legs shaking from the tingles of pleasure.

Veronica smacks her cunt again, rubbing her hand around and spanking her cheeks with the slick. Betty curls her toes and sticks her ass out for more. Veronica continues to hit her flesh, spanking her ass and pussy. The blonde whimpers and squirms harder, her orgasm on the rise, drawing near. Veronica’s been grinding her own clit down onto Betty, moaning at the friction from her dark panties and Betty’s soft, delicate back. Her hand comes up and _smacks_ her hard, causing Betty to shake and pant. Veronica picks up another toy, and sticks it into Betty’s cunt, pumping quickly. 

Her pussy clenches around the silicone, and her legs come up, choking back her moans, as she comes. Clenching around the toy and coating it with her liquid. Veronica hums at the sight, at Betty’s juices spilling out. She smacks her, again and again as Betty’s pussy contracts. Veronica removes the toy and gives her a few quick, fast smacks on her sensitive flesh and Betty’s hips jerk and writhe underneath her. Her cunt convulses some more, speading the warmth as she pants through her orgasm.

Veronica brings the toy up and licks Betty’s cum off of it as she grinds. A trail of slick sticks to Betty’s back when she moves off of her and turns her back over. She takes the dildo out of Betty’s mouth, and the blonde sighs harshly. Betty looks up at Veronica and smirks, “My turn.” 

  


[...]

  


Betty holds Veronica’s panties to the side as she teases the silicone cock in and out of her pussy. The raven-haired girl moans through her gag and pulls at the restraints on her wrists, arms spread and tied to the ends of her bedposts and legs bent with rope wrapped around her thighs. Betty keeps her legs open, laying on top of her and continues to fuck the dildo into her cunt. Her hips sway, panties _drenched_ and leaking slick down onto Veronica’s collarbone. She pants as she watches Betty’s still exposed pussy twitch above her. 

Betty twists the dildo in and out, occasionally pulling it completely out and rubbing it through Veronica’s folds. Her head lulls from side to side, moaning around the ball gag and jerking her hips up for more. Betty teases the head of the toy on Veronica’s clit, rubbing and lightly smacking the sensitive nub with the silicone. Veronica arches her back and moans loudly through the gag, thrashing against her restraints. 

“ _Now,_ who needs to be quiet?” Betty chuckles as she fucks the toy quickly into her lover’s pussy while her hand comes up and smacks Veronica’s thighs and ass. Betty digs her fingers into the latina’s flesh before letting go and smacking her again while she pumps the toy cock harder through her folds. Veronica pants through her nose, toes curling and squirming under Betty’s hold. 

“Not a sound, V.” Betty warns, but the raven-haired girl moans even _louder_ when Betty hits the toy on her swollen clit _hard_ , and Betty has to stop when she hears distant movement from the other side of the apartment. The noise settles down and Betty sits up and looks over her shoulder, down at Veronica. “You're worse than me,” Betty grins, shaking her head, “ _This_ should shut you up.” 

She smiles coyly as she brings her hips down and grinds her pussy over Veronica’s face. Betty exhales as she pinches her nipples through the lacy bra. Veronica’s muffled groans are barely audible and Betty smiles in satisfaction. 

She bites her lip from the pleasure of rubbing her clit over the ball gag in Veronica’s mouth, and moans softly at knowing that she’s leaking her arousal all over Veronica’s dolled-up face, who squirms harder, lifting her hips off the bed to get Betty to play with her again. Betty moves down and sticks the dildo into Veronica’s cunt, leaving it there while her hands grip and mold her ass.

Betty spanks her while continuing to grind her pussy against Veronica’s gagged face. The latina clenches hard around the toy, hips jerking from Betty’s hands coming down on her skin. She smacks her again, grinning at the redness rising up. Veronica wishes she could lick up the sweet juices trailing down her face and she mewls around the ball, squeezing harder with every hit Betty gives her. She leans her head down to gently lick at Veronica’s clit, like a cat lapping up milk, and it instantly has Veronica jerk from the touch and heaving through Betty’s soaked lavender panties as she comes, drenching her own. 

  


[...]

  


With their panties back in place, Betty lays on her back with Veronica holding her leg up as she gyrates her hips against the blonde’s heat. Their soaked lingerie rub against one another, sending waves of pleasure and warmth throughout their bodies. Veronica rolls her hips harder, gripping Betty’s leg. They wanted to build themselves up with the friction from their cotton underwear. And now that both girls are edging close, Veronica’s hand comes down and pulls Betty’s panties to the side again, and she rubs the black wet fabric over Betty’s clit, causing her to throw her head back into the pillows, gasping and mewling at the direct friction. Veronica bites her lips at the sight, grinding her hips harder. 

She then moves her own panties aside, and both girls cry out softly at the feel of each other’s wet, swollen clits, rubbing together harshly. Betty pants and her hand comes up. Veronica reaches for her, interlocking fingers and hips moving faster as they both climb together to reach their peaks. Veronica’s eyes shut tightly, _“Fucckk!”_ biting her lip and Betty’s mouth hangs open in a silent moan as they both come together. Quietly gasping in rhythm to their clits pulsing _hard,_ and contracting in unison, as if they were kissing with their cunts as they gush out more of their juices, soaking the sheets and each other. 

After cleaning up and settling in for the night, Betty and Veronica quietly shuffle further into the comforter. “Let’s go shopping for some more panties tomorrow.” Veronica grins. Betty smirks wide and nods her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Follow my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.


End file.
